Rule Change for New York
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: Two Teenage girls end up in 1899 New York after a severe earthquake. Spot Conlon/OC, Jack Kelly/OC. References from Doctor Who/Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I Have made a new story! And this time I have my friend Sammy! Sam: HI GUYS! I"M GONNA MAKE A FANFIC FOR THE FIRST TIME EEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEER! i will soon have a profile of my own! Britt: It's a miracle! Anywho, this has references to Torchwood/Doctor Who. So, don't complain about "Why is Doctor Who mentioned? I thought this was a Newsies fanfiction!" No flames allowed! Because Sammy will not be a happy bitch! Virtual cookies to those who review! And chocolate cake! ON WITH THE STORY! :D

RULE CHANGE FOR NEW YORK

By Brittany W. & Sammy H.

A Newsies Fan-Fiction

* * *

><p>Point of View: Sam Harkness<p>

"DAAAAAD!" Out of breath and sore, I can't _believe_ I kept running to find dad.

The Hub was falling apart as the Rift acted up. First time in _months_ that the crack in space and time acts up and it has to be _shaking Torchwood down to the roots_! I was caught under a piece of falling debris, hence the soreness. After wiggling free I yelled to all Torchwood employees to get out of the Hub, and then looked around for my best friend/younger sister- Brittani- was out. Then I heard it.

It was my dad. In his office, I found him on his back with his desk and a fairly large chunk of the concrete ceiling in his lap. I carefully pulled the ceiling off dad's legs and flipped the desk up onto its legs, then carefully dragged dad out from under it and down to the med-bay where I struggled to get him onto a stretcher and out of the Hub.

And then it happened again, a violent shock ripped through the Hub, knocking me backwards and sending dad flying through the air, screaming in pain due to his broken legs. The last thing I remember from before I blacked out was dad shooting his arms out to catch himself as he yelled my name out.

He knew I was sliding into unconsciousness.

**Summary:**

**The Rift- a crack in time and space that runs through Cardiff in the UK- is acting up for the first time in a long time. But this time, it's a violent attack.**

**The Rift was shaking the very roots of the Hub- the headquarters of Torchwood, a group of specially trained people who protect the world from aliens and things that fall through the Rift.**

**Captain Jack Harkness raised his daughters in Torchwood, but nothing could prepare them from this.**

**As the ground around them shakes, the youngest disappears and the oldest one hits her head and is knocked out.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS "review" TO GIVE YOUR OPINION! Virtual cake to reviewers! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit! Two chapters in one hour! This is great! FYI: Every chapter will be in either Brittani's Point of view or Sammy's Point of View.

* * *

><p>RULE CHANGE FOR NEW YORK<p>

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

I woke up to a pounding in my head and realized that I was lying on the ground. Wait! How did I end up outside? Last thing I remember, I was in the Hub screaming for Sam while the Rift was acting up. How the hell did I end up outside and how did it go from December to summer?

"Excuse me Miss. You okay?" a boy asked me. He sounded like a sixteen year old boy who hasn't gone through puberty yet. And he had a New York accent. Okay, how did I get from Britain to New York? What the hell was going on?

I opened my eyes and I saw a sixteen year old looking boy with an old-fashioned crutch under his right arm. He was wearing a Newsboy hat over his curly brown hair. What the fuck?

"You okay, Miss?" he asked again, sounding relieved that I was alive.

"Where the fuck am I?" was the brilliant sentence that came out of my mouth. He stared at me in shock. "What?"

"It's not normal for a goil to be using that kind of language." He said.

"You should hear my sister after she trips up the stairs. She needs her mouth washed with soap when she does that." I said.

He laughed. "So does Spot." I raised an eyebrow.

"Where am I?" I looked around. Okay, why were there horse-drawn carriages instead of cars?

"New York, Miss." He said.

"And what is the year?"

"1899."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" That got me a bunch of dirty looks from the snobs that were passing by. I did what Sammy would have done: I gave them the middle finger. They instantly ran off to their parents.

"You okay Miss?" Okay, why was he calling me Miss? Weren't Newsboys supposed to be rude to women? That's what the books always say.

"I'm fine and one question: why are you calling me Miss?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know your name and plus, its respectful. Most say that Newsies don't have manners but we do. We're just outgoing." He said.

"Oh. Well, I'm Brittani Harkness. What's your name?"

"Crutchy. Newsies don't give out their real names. It's a rule." That explains it.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have seen my sister have you? Really short brown hair, trench coat and utility belt?" He nodded.

"Yes Miss Brittani. We found her a while ago. She's at the Lodging House. Want me to take you to her?"

I jumped to my feet. "Damn straight!"

He took me to a faded brown building that I assumed was the Lodging House. We went inside and I followed him to a room that was filled with bunk beds and mostly shirtless boys. I saw the familiar Winchester-styled brown hair of my older sis.

"SAMMY!" I screamed before hug-tackling her to the ground.

**Summary:**

**Brittani Harkness wakes up after being tripped over by a boy who goes by the name of Crutchy. Somehow she is in New York in the year of 1899 and she's without her family- even scarier is that her older sister, Sam, isn't there to help her.**

**With the help of Crutchy, Brittani finds Sam and feels much more relaxed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! The Newsies are...somewhat introduced. Reviews are heaven! Until next time! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! DEAR LORD! THIS IS BETTER THAN MY COVENANT FANFIC! ANYWHO, LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY! SAMMY IS AN INDEPENDENT GIRL AND PROUD OF IT!

* * *

><p>RULE CHANGE FOR NEW YORK<p>

* * *

><p>POINT OF VIEW: Sammy Harkness<p>

"Brittani," I said. "GET OFF ME!"

Brittani jumped back and had a very apologetic look on her face. She knows how much I hate being caught off guard and tackled by someone smaller and weaker than me.

"So dis is ya sis, huh Sammy?" asked a boy I had come to know as Cowboy aka Jack Kelly.

"Yeah, this is Brittani," I winced and held my head, and when I pulled my hand away, I realized my head was bleeding. "CRAP! My head's bleeding."

Everybody but Brittani looked at me in shock They had been listening to me for 15 minutes but they still weren't used to it.

Cowboy snapped out of shock first and grabbed a shirt, which he wadded up and held to the back of my head. I tried to replace his hand in holding it there, but Cowboy apparently thought against my independence at that point in time. (Only knew me for 15 minutes, the bastard.)

Brittani looked at me.

"Where's everybody else?" She asked.

"From what I've gathered, sis," I said. "They're not here. Maybe they're still at home."

"How will we get home?" She asked.

"Same way we got here, through the rift."

"But the Rift is in Cardiff in Britain, on the other side of the ocean!"

"What's this "Rift" yous two keeps talkin' about?" Cowboy asked.

"A crack in space and time," I said. "I'll explain later." I looked at Brittani. "Maybe dad called the Doctor and they put our DNA into the tracker and they're in the TARDIS right now, on their way to get us," calming her down wasn't working.

"Who's the Doctor and what's the TARDIS?" asked the boy who walked in with Brittani.

"Again," I said. "I'll explain later." I winced. "My head is _throbbing_!"

Brittani looked concerned and Cowboy looked like he was kicked into "care-taker" made.

"Lay down," he said.

I looked at him.

"What?" I said. "You're not in charge of me."

"Yous are hurt," Cowboy said. "And yous on Cowboy's Territory. Yous take ya orders from me for now. Na lay down."

I glared at Cowboy but laid down because he was right. I'm out of my time and off of my turf, and injured isn't the best was to help my sister.

"There," I said. "Ya happy?"

"Much," Cowboy got up and turned to the rest of the boys in the room. "Alright, na these goils are out of deir element. We's are gonna treat any of deir wounds and help dem out untils they cans fix their current prablums. Gots it?"

Everyone nodded.

"'Cause we da newsies!" Cowboy cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered along.

"And we's help goils and boys in need!"

"Right!"

"Na get out of here. Go sell some papes or sometin."

Everyone but Cowboy and Brittani left.

Cowboy looked at me and then went to what I assume was a bathroom because he came back with a wet towel, what looked like a roll of gauze, and some tape.

"Here," he knelt down beside me. "Na sit up. Carefully! An' lets me cleans ya up."

I sat up and Cowboy moved behind me to take care of my head. Brittani sat down in front of me to talk to me.

"Wise idea, "Cowboy said. "'Cause uttawise, she woulda moved an' that wouldn' of helped me clean up her head."

I elbowed his and he chuckled.

"Sammy," Brittani said. "What happened? To your head, I mean?"

"I guess that when I was trying to get dad out of the Hub, I got knocked over and hit my head, then got caught in the blast from the Rift."

**Summary: **

**Brittani meets Cowboy, who has apparently been taking care of Sammy since she was found on a short while before Brittani.**

**Sam discovers that her head is bleeding and- after the newsies agree with Cowboy to take care of the girls until they can get back home- Cowboy starts to clean and bandage the wound on Sam's head.**

* * *

><p>Sammy is a much better writer than Brittany! Review! Virtual cake to those who reviewers!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

RULE CHANGE IN NEW YORK

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

I frowned at what Sammy told me. How would we get home? The Rift was back in Britain and we're in freaking New York! Dad and Ianto are not going to be happy! I bet Owen is sobbing because he misses his favorite girls. At least, he's sobbing over me.

"The Rift is PMSing, isn't it?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes it is," Sammy said, laughing.

I turned to Cowboy. "So, we explained who we are. Can you tell us who you and your friends are?" I asked him, giving the same puppy eyes that got Owen to give in to what I want him to do. Those eyes never failed on anyone except for Sammy.

"Well, my name's Jack Kelly, also known as Cowboy. I'm da leader of da Manhattan Newsies. Da one who broughts you in was Crutchy. He's one of da newsies. Na, da you goils have anywheres to stay until yous can get home?" Jack asked.

"Um….," Sammy trailed off. Oh my god! She's speechless for the first time! Alert the freaking media!

"Well, if you goils want, you can stays here. Unfortunately, we don't have any extra rooms so you'lls have to room withs us boys," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sammy can live with that," Sam said with a smirk.

"As long as no one will...you know," I said, trailing off.

Sammy rolled her eyes, her trademark along with her smirk, and Jack laughed.

"If anyone gives yous any trouble, I'll set 'em right for ya's, Brittani," Jack said. Then, he looked a bit serious. "If you goils are going to stay heres though, you'll both need newsie names. Fa example, we's can call Sammy here 'Rush', shorts for 'Sugar Rush'. She seems hyper."

"She's normally like that. Get her filled up on sugar, then expect the building you're in to fall down because she'll be bouncing all over the place," I said, earning a punch from my sister. "Owww!" I said, rubbing my arm.

"You can be called 'Baby' because you're tiny and fragile like a baby," Sam said, pinching my cheeks and speaking in the same voice that a mother would use with her baby. I glared at her and pushed her. We got into a short wrestling match that ended with me pinned- as usual. (Grrrrr!) "Say Uncle, Baby!" Sam demanded, shoving my face into the floor.

"Never!" She started to tickle me. "Get off of me Satan!"

Jack tried to pry Sam off of me, but he made a mistake. I kicked the poor guy in the crotch during my spasm attack. He fell to the ground, holding his crotch. Sam immediately left me and went to his side.

"Nice going, Baby," She said, glaring at me.

"You were the one tickling me," I said.

"Yous gots a hard foot!" Jack groaned, sounding high-pitched.

"I said sorry!" I said. Then I passed out.

**Summary:**

**Brittani is scared about what this "trip" through the Rift has in store for her sister and herself. Jack says that the girls can stay with the newsies in the Lodging House until they can go home. The girls then assign each other newsie names. Brittani gets upset about the name Sammy gave her and they get in a fight. Cowboy gets kicked in the process of trying to stop the fighting. **


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Rule Change for New York<p>

Point of View: Sammy Harkness

"Great!" I said. Brittani was unconscious and Cowboy was on the floor holding himself because my kid sister kicked him. I had no idea where my dad was, or Ianto, and it was 1899! AHHH! "She's unconscious and you're in too much pain to walk! What am I to do?"

"Notin'," Cowboy said, well, moaned to be more exact. "You lets ya sista lay there till she comes 'round and you sit theres till I cans move."

"Geez," I sat down. "Again, with the orders."

Cowboy did his best to glare at me. I threw my hands up in the air like I was innocent and hadn't touched anything. I hadn't, technically, unless you count tickling my obnoxious kid sister which cause her to kick Cowboy.

A few minutes later, Cowboy deemed it safe to sit up and not hurt. I sat there and looked at him expectantly, he eventually looked up and met my eyes. And we sat there, staring at each other, until Cowboy finally spoke.

"So, Rush," He said. "Yous wants to help me hammers out a few details for yous two for whiles ya here?"

"Well what about Brittani?" I asked. "She'll be confused if she woke up with no one near. Especially me."

"You really cares fors her, don't ya's?"

"She's my obnoxious baby sister, Cowboy. If I didn't watch her when we were out and she got hurt, Dad would get piiiiiiiiissed! I'm like her bodyguard. Always have been, always will be."

"Oh, I see. Yous gots to protect her or yous goils dad might hurts yous?" I nodded. "Well, I thinks Blink is back, so's he can keeps an eye on ya sis, and we can go talk to the Lodgin' House guy."

"Okay. As long as there's a friendly-ish person here when she comes to, I guess that's fine."

Cowboy smiled and jumped up, a little too soon because he winced a little, and walked to greet someone.

I stood up and looked down at my sister. Obnoxious little ginger, but I love her all the same. She knows that no matter how much I bash her and annoy her and tell her to "piss off", I still love her. She's my only sibling, I have to appreciate her; she, Dad, Ianto, and Owen are the only ones who can stand to be around me when I'm pissed off.

Cowboy return with some short-ish boy with brown hair. Cowboy cleared his throat which snapped me out of my day dream. I shook my head and looked at the two boys.

"Dis here's, is Blink," Cowboy clamped a hand on the boys shoulder. "He cans watch Baby here while we straighten things out. Blink, dis is Sugar Rush, she like 'Rush' mores. Da goil on the floors is Baby, Rush's lil sis."

"Hey," Blink offered his hand and I shook it.

"Hi," I said. "She'll wake up a little confused, and may be a little shy at first, but she'll come around. Make sure that she knows that when I get back I'm going to check out her head, for bruises and bleeding."

Blink looked at Cowboy.

"Do what she told yous. She's probably gots doctor trainin' from her friend, says his name's Owen Harper."

"Okays," Blink said. "I'll make sure she awares of what yous plannin' on doin'"

"Thanks," I smiled. Then I turned to Cowboy who went "flirty" and offered me an arm, which I took, just to be fun (never thought I'd come to like the guy) and he led me out of the room and downstairs into an office.

"Hey," Cowboy yelled into a room connected to the office. "Kloppy! I needs to speaks to yous in your office please?"

A thin, old man dressed kind of like a card dealer at an old-time casino or something, walked into the room and nodded Cowboy. When his eyes landed on me, he looked puzzled.

"Kelly, who is this?" The man said.

"Dis is Sammy Harkness," Cowboy gestured at me. "She and ha sister fell drew dis thin' they calls a Rift. Sammy says that they's from a place fars off froms here. They wants to find their ways home but don't know how longs it'll take. We was wonderin' if you could hooks dem up with a place to sleeps till theys can go home?"

"Kloppy" as I know assumed his name was, smiled at Cowboy and then at me.

"I'm sure we can work something out, you too," He said. "Let's go over it know, if you've got the time?"

Kloppy gestured to a couple chairs that were in the room and Cowboy and I sat down and started discussing ways for my obnoxious, airheaded, ginger little sister and myself to pay for room and board until we could figure out how to go home.

I will work day and night if I have to in order to see my family again. Especially dad, because he and I were always _SO_ close.

**Summary: **

**Sammy meets Blink who agrees to wait for Brittani to wake up while Cowboy takes Sammy to talk to the Lodging House's Slumlord, Kloppy, about how Sammy and Brittani can pay for food and a place to sleep while they're in 1899 New York. Sammy vows to herself that she'll work 24/7 to get back to her family- back to her father.**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are heaven!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! Chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>RULE CHANGE FOR NEW YORK<p>

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

I woke up with a pain in my ribs and my head was pounding again. I opened my eyes to find Cowboy and Sammy gone. I started to panic but then someone unfamiliar spoke.

"Calm down, Baby. Notins gonna hurt yous." The new person said. I looked around and saw the owner of the voice (which was relatively easy since he was the only other person in the room). He was kind of cute. He had blonde hair and tanned skin, which had to be common with Newsies since they spent a lot of time outside, but what really stood out about this guy was the eye patch over his right eye. Interesting.

"Who are you and how do you know my Newsie name?" I asked, still a bit freaked out about my sister being gone. She was my rock and I depended on her. She was my idol and I tried not to annoy her too much, but I still managed to piss her off.

"Kid Blink. And Jack tolds me." Blink said. I held in my giggle at his name. "And please don't laughs at my name. I gets enough of that froms everyone else."

"I'm sorry. Do you have any idea where my sister is?" I asked.

"She's downstairs withs Jack." He answered.

Blink and I talked for about four hours, just getting to know each other. I told him all about Torchwood and I even told him some of the adventures I've had as a member of Torchwood. He really liked the one with the alien that relied on sex to survive.

"Why are yous called Baby?" He asked me randomly.

"According to my sister, I'm 'tiny and fragile like a baby,'" I imitated my sister's voice. Blink laughed.

"Wells, you are kinda short." He said. I glared. I hated being called short. "No's offense!" he added when he saw my face. "Yous is taller than Racetrack and he's almost 17." He said. I started laughing and he broke down laughing as well.

"What's going on here?" Sammy asked as she returned with Jack.

"Nothing. I found out that I'm taller than a seventeen year old." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"Well, we can stay here, but one of us will have to share with one of the guys." Sam said. "The only empty bunk is over there." She pointed to a bunk in the far corner near the door.

"Well then, you're sharing. I will not sleep in the same bunk with any boy." I said firmly. "You can bunk with Jack." I smirked at how Jack and Sam blushed. I looked out the window.

"What time is it?" I asked Blink.

"Um… about nine o'clocks." He said.

"Oh okay. Good night everyone." I said before heading to my bunk. I always went to sleep at nine. It was just the time I've always gone to bed at.

**Summary:**

**Brittani wakes up, and notices that Sammy is not in the room. We learn that Brittani thinks of Sammy as her rock and that she idolizes Sammy. Brittani gets to know Blink, who was left in charge of making sure Brittani doesn't wake up alone. She tells Blink about Torchwood, and the aliens. When Sammy and Cowboy return, she tells Brittani that one of them gets their own bed and one of them has to share with one of the boys. Brittani decides that she gets the bed, and that Sammy should bunk with Cowboy, and then goes to bed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its so short. The next one will hopefully be longer. Read and Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took awhile to upload this. Sammy is a freaking slowpoke. Sam: Shut Up! Here's Chapter 7 for Rule Change For New York.

* * *

><p>Rule Change for New York<p>

Point of View: Sammy Harkness

"No, no, no," I said, grabbing Brittani's arm. I glared at Blink for not telling Brittani that I needed to examine her head for damage and Blink looked down at his shoes, too scared to meet my eyes. I looked at my sister and spoke again. "You're not doing anything until I look at your head and find out why you fainted."

"Why does it matter? You can do it in the morning," Brittani moaned, she was tired but I'm my father's daughter, and I'm persistent.

"Because tomorrow morning you could have bled to death, now sit down and tell me when I hit a sore spot!"

Brittani sat down and I went to stand behind her. I started to carefully poke at the back of her head, like I was taught by Owen. I was paying attention to the softness of the skin and how it met up with the wincing of Brittani's face.

I was at the back of her head when my sister practically fainted because of the pain. I had noticed that as I got closer to the spot, her face got tighter and tighter with the pain. I knew she wouldn't voice it with two boys in the room, that's why I kept an eye on her face. When she nearly fainted, I knew that I had found the center of the damaged spot.

"Dammit, Brittani!" I yelled as I caught her, and Cowboy and Blink jumped, poised and now ready to help, with their hands out. "I told you to tell me when it started to hurt that much!"

Brittani just looked at me with tears in her eyes. I placed my hand back on the spot on the back of her head, and watched in shock as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"CRAP!" I shouted. Then I noticed that there was another kid in the room, he was shorter than Brittani and definitely had brown hair. I glared as he gawked at my sister. "Someone get me a towel, her head is bleeding!"

Cowboy ran into the bathroom and returned with a towel which I pressed to my sister's head.

"Come on, come on," I said. "Don't die on me; dad would never forgive me for not saving you when I had the chance!"

She slowly woke up and I laid her down. Then I looked at Cowboy and Blink.

"Go back to where I was found," I instructed. "Find a black box that would have fallen out of my pocket, it contains something I can use to safely scan her head to assess the damage."

Blink looked at Cowboy and nodded.

"Go waits on the streets for me," Cowboy said. Blink left the room, running. Cowboy looked at the other boy. "Go withs him! I'll be theres in a minute!" And the other boy left.

Cowboy looked at me.

"What is dis thing, anyways?" He asked

"It's a medical scanner I got from a friend of my dad's," I looked him in the eyes. "It might also help dad locate us faster if I activate it."

Cowboy nodded and left the room, running and shouting instructions to the other two.

"Why does my head hurt?" Brittani asked.

I looked at my sister.

"Because, kiddo," I said, smiling softly. "You hit your head either before you got caught in the Rift or as you landed. Tomorrow I'm going to ask around to see if anyone saw you land. Right now, I need you to relax, don't move, and don't speak. But whatever you do, don't fall asleep. Without proper treatment before you sleep, there's no guarantee that you would wake up."

She nodded and winced.

"I said don't move!"

I was doing everything Owen had taught me to do in case I had to take care of a head injury and he wasn't there. And I did what dad always told me to do: no matter the situation, always remain calm, cool, and collected. I was trying to do what I was raised to do, which is handle a crisis. But when it's your sister who's the victim of the crisis, wouldn't you panic a little too?

**Summary:**

**Sammy examines Brittani's head and finds the center of the damage caused to her head. But it causes Brittani to pass out. Sammy send Cowboy, Blink, and another newsie who just showed up to go to where Cowboy found Sammy and look for a box that her dad's friend had given her for things like this. Sammy also thinks that she might also be able to use it to help her dad find her and her sister. We learn that Sammy and Brittani's dad taught Sammy to always remain calm in a crisis. But he never covered how to stay calm when your little sister is the victim. Who gave Sammy the box? Can she use it to get her father to find her faster? Will everything she was taught help her, or will it kill her and Brittani? **

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review to tell Sammy and I what you think! Ciao! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you haven't forgotten Sammy and I. Here's Chapter Eight!**

* * *

><p>Rule Change for New York<p>

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

I waited patiently for Blink to return with the black box. Sam was trying to stay calm and failing at it. I heard the front door of the Lodging House open and then slam closed. Then, a pretty teenage girl appeared with a boy with curly brown hair and a kind smile on his face by her side. The girl's eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw my sister pressing a bloody towel against my head.

"Oh my God! What happened!" she demanded from Sam.

"Long story short, these we are from the future and Brittani here," Sam gestured to me. "Has a head injury."

The girl came over to me and smiled. "Hi, Brittani. Name's Julianne Kent." She pointed to the boy who came in with her. "That's Mush, my boyfriend."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Julianne. You too Mush."

"Brittani Harkness, stop moving!" Sammy said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"That's my sister, Sammy or Rush." I said. Julianne smiled.

"Rush! We're back!" Jack yelled. Blink gave Sammy a black box. "This what you were looking for?"

Sam nodded. "Yep," About an hour later, she was done. It turns out that I just had a concussion and a cut on my head, and there was no serious damage.

Julianne and Mush talked to me the entire time to keep me awake because I was tired as hell. I found out that Julianne was from Brooklyn. Mush told me about the life as a Newsie and told me a few tricks in order to lure more customers. It was very entertaining. Sammy liked the bully-and-the-victim trick a lot.

"Now you can go to sleep." Sammy said.

"Finally!" I exclaimed before going to my bunk. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Summary:**

**Brittani and Sam meet Julianne Kent and her boyfriend Mush just before Jack returns with the black box. Brittani has a concussion and a cut on her head. Julianne tells Sam and Brittani about life as a Newsie. But the question still stands, who gave Sammy that box?**

* * *

><p>Just so you know, neither Sam or I own Jullianne. My friend fritznkitty2007 owns her. Anyways, if any of you want to know when Spot will come into the story, he will come in in the next few chapters. Ciao!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Sammy had emailed this chapter to me but I never posted it. Sorry readers. Please forgive me for my laziness. Anyways, the long awaited Chapter 9. Praise goes to Sammy, who loves reviews. _

* * *

><p>Rule Change for New York<p>

Point of view: Sammy Harkness

With Brittani checked out and in bed, I started to relax a little. I played with the black box, trying to remember where the switch to turn it into a tracking device was. The man who gave it to me, a raggedy man traveling in a big, blue, box, he had showed me where the switch was once, when I was little. I don't remember where it was, though, I only saw it once, and I have never seen the need to use it. I had forgotten its location.

"Who gave that to yous?" Cowboy asked. He had been so quiet that I had forgotten he was there. I looked at him, then. He asked it again. "Who gave you that box, Rush?"  
>I looked at the box, thinking about how the man had shown me how to open it once or twice. I started to try to open the box.<br>"A friend of my dad's," I said as I tried to open it. "The Doctor, he's not actually a medical doctor. It's hard to explain." I got the box open and looked inside both halves of it, and I found the switch. "AH-HA! I found it!"  
>"Found what?" A boy said. The boy was in suspenders and was carrying a cane.<p>

"A switch," I said. "Who the hell are you, and why are you carrying a glorified stick?"  
>"Me names Spot," The boy said. "And it ain't a stick, it's a cane."<p>

"According to my family," I said. "It's a glorified stick."

"Anyways," Cowboy said. "Whats the switch do, Rush?"  
>"It turns this box into a homing device," I said. "If I flip it, dad might be able to catch the signal through the rift and find me and Brittani."<br>"Who's Brittani?" Spot asked.

"My little sister," I looked at him. "Why are you here?"  
>"I had to talk Jacky-boy," Spot said.<p>

I held in a chuckle.

"Dude!" Cowboy yelled. "Not helpin' my image!"

And then I lost it. I rolled around and laughed, and Brittani woke up and threw a pillow at me.  
>"It's not hurting your image," I said. "It's cute."<p>

I closed my eyes and thought really hard.

"_Please, God," I thought. "If you're listening to me right now, let this work. Let dad or the Doctor find us. Let it be soon. Brittani and I want to go home, to see Dad and Ianto, and even Owen."  
><em>When I opened my Cowboy and Spot were looking at me.

"You looks like you're abouts to cry," Cowboy said. "Is everythings okay?"

I wiped my eyes and nodded. I can't cry. I swore to Dad that if something like this ever happened, I wouldn't cry. But don't I deserve to cry?

**Summary:**

**Sammy meets Spot while looking for a switch to turn the black box into a tracking device so that her dad and the man who gave it to her, a raggedy man, can hopefully find her and Brittani faster. We learn who gave Sammy the box. A man named the Doctor. Sam prays to God that they a****re found soon. And Sammy almost cries. **

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry It's so short. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things.

* * *

><p>Rule Change for New York<p>

Chapter 10

Point of view: Brittani Harkness

I woke up early and I saw a really cute boy who I did not remember seeing last night. He was sleeping in a chair and, feeling somewhat hyper, I got up and poked him. He woke up with a start and glared at me. After a few seconds though, he smirked at me.

"Hey there, Sweet Cheeks." He seemed to drawl like Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. Lovely, another cocky guy whose face is gonna get rearranged by Sam.

"If you value your good looking face, don't flirt with me." I warned. Suddenly, I was in the boy's lap. What the hell?

"I am da king of Brooklyn, Sweet Cheeks. I can flirt withs anyone I wants." He argued.

"Dude, you have me in your lap as you flirt with me! I don't even know your name!" I exclaimed, trying not to wake my sister. If she saw the position the boy had me in, he'd be dead before you could say _Torchwood_.

"Name's Spot Conlon, Miss." He said, kissing my cheek. Oh crap. I could see where this road was headed.

"Nice to meet you Spot. I'm Brittani Harkness." I would have said more but the bastard crushed his mouth against mine. It felt good and also very bad. The stupid thing was that I was _kissing him BACK_!

"What the hell is going on here?" Spot and I turned to see my angry sister.


	11. Chapter 11

_Three chapters in one night. Yay. Remember Sammy loves reviews._

* * *

><p>Rule Change for New York<p>

Chapter 11

Point Of View: Sammy Harkness

I crossed my arms and glared at the boy who held Brittani on his lap. He had no right to hold her. Especially since he didn't know her!

"You have five seconds to answer me or I'm going to /skiiiiin/ you," I said.

The kid looked to Cowboy, who was standing behind me.

"I'd answer her if I's was yous, Spot," Cowboy said.

"I'm doin somethin' called kissin' dis girl," Spot said.  
>"Not the answer I wanted," I pulled Brittani out of his arms, picked him up by the collar, and socked him square in the jaw. "Hands off my sister, ya little handsy bastard!"<p>

Cowboy blinked and smirked. "Spot, did is Rush. And she really hates yous kissin' her sis."

"No dip!" Spot said.

I dropped him. "Get outta here before I kill you."

"I ain'ts goin' anywheres until I've talked to Jacky boy over heres."

"Would you people stops callin' me dat infronts a goils?"

I still think it's cute, he just won't listen.

Spot looked from me, to Jack. "Yous tryin' to tap dat, Jacky boy?"

I glared. I also hoped he hadn't noticed that Cowboy had his arms around me while we slept.

Cowboy rolled his eyes and dragged Spot from the room. I turned to Brittani.

"You okay?" I asked. "How's your head?"

Brittani rubbed the back of her head. "A bit better."


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey. I would have uploaded this chapter last night but I was so tried. Please forgive me. Sorry It's so short. Sammy promises to make Chapter 13 a bit longer. Read and Review!_

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 12

Point of view: Brittani Harkness

I sighed. Sam didn't really have to punch Spot. "Was punching the guy really necessary?" I asked. It was definitely gonna leave a bruise on Spot.

"Yes it was. He has no right to kiss you when he didn't even get to know you first. I was awake that whole time, dingle-hopper, so don't try to lie to me." Sammy said flatly.

I laughed. "Sam, if you're trying to scold me, your word choice isn't making it work." I continued to giggle.

Spot and Jack came back in and I smirked the infamous Harkness smirk as Jack went to Sam's side and pulled her out of the room. Spot also smirked and went to my side. Seems like Sam hadn't discouraged him.

"So Baby Girl, wheres were we?" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, you aren't discouraged by Sam?" I asked. Once Sam glared at a guy, he was off running to Antarctica. Why the hell wasn't he afraid?

"Nope." He answered before he started making out with me. I heard the door but I ignored it and continued making out with Spot.


	13. Chapter 13

_It is longer huh? Sammy did promise a longer chapter did she not? Enjoy! I am working on chapter 14 now. _

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 13

Point of View: Sammy Harkness

Cowboy didn't give me any time to yell at him before he turned to me and practically interrogated me.

"Sos you don't likes kissin' whens the twos just meets?" I got no time to answer questions either. "Whys? Gots somethin' against kissin'? What if I dids dis?" And he kissed me.

My eyes practically jumped out of my head! What the hell! What brought this on!

When he pulled back, he looked me in the eyes and I searched for words. I didn't know how to answer his questions.

"There's nothing wrong with kissing," I said. "But she's my little sister and I can't risk her getting hurt by some guy 112 years from her present!"

Cowboy didn't say anything. He just stood there, with me pinned to the wall and our foreheads pressed together, staring at my lips.

I spoke quietly. "You gonna say something or do something? Or just stand there?"

He just closed his eyes and slowly kissed me again, long, hard, and deep. I didn't move, still unsure about how I should react. Do I kiss back or sit there wide-eyed and stiff?

He was a good kisser, I'll admit. But I had to find out if anyone was around when Liz appeared in this time period. I was pressed for time and pressed against a wall all at the same time.

Being a girl, I wanted to keep kissing him. Being a Harkness, I wanted to try and get back home to Torchwood. But which side do I go with: The girl or Harkness?

I just kinda stood there for a minute, trying to think about what I should do.

He took half a step closer to me and spoke against my lips. "Yous gonna stand theres, or yous gonna kiss back?"

I still wasn't sure how I wanted to react. "I… I have to start trying to find out how to get home…"

"Well while yous is here, yous might as well start kissin' back," He pressed another kiss to my lips. "Yous is stuck heres anyways. Gots nothin' to do untils your dad gets heres. Relax, Rush. Have a little fun."

He started rubbing my shoulders, trying to get me to relax. But I wasn't tense, I was homesick. I wanted my dad, my bed, my friends, my job, my own time period back. I wanted to be back in Cardiff. With Brittani safe. But I found myself starting to want to be there, with Cowboy, also. I was torn between trying to get home and doing what Cowboy wanted me to do and kiss back.

In some sort of last ditch effort to get me to kiss him, he put a hand on my waist and pulled me into him as he kissed me again. This time I returned the kiss, closing my eyes and sliding my arms up to hang loosely around his neck.

At some point, someone snuck past us and up the stairs to where Brittani was with Spot, but Cowboy and I paid no attention to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 14

Point of view: Brittani Harkness

I felt like I was on Cloud Nine, kissing a guy I hardly knew. Suddenly, I had a sneaky urge to steal his newsie hat. I moved my hand to his hair, smirking as he began kissing me more passionately. Then, I snatched the hat and backed away.

"Why you little vixen!" Spot play-growled. He ran after me and I ran out of the room. I stopped at the staircase, not wanting to fall and kill myself. Spot came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Got yous, baby girl." He said. He turned me around and crashed his lips against mine. Butterflies erupted inside my stomach and I smiled. This guy stole my first kiss and I loved it. But, I remembered dad, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, everyone in Torchwood. I broke the kiss and frowned. "

"Whats wrongs, baby?" Spot asked.

"I'm homesick. I live back in 2012 in Cardiff, Wales. I miss it." Spot raised an eyebrow.

"So, yous is from the future?" Spot asked.

"yep."

"How long dos yous think you'll be heres?" He asked. It seemed like he was afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. My dad will probably find a way to come get Sammy and I and he'll be here as soon as he does." I said.

I badly wanted to see Ianto and Daddy. Truth be told, I wanted to see Ianto more. Dad paid more attention to Sam than he does to me. It seemed like he preferred her. It wasn't really my fault that I was taken by my uncle and has reunited about a year ago with my family. Dad spent so much more time with Sam and it made me really jealous. It was like he didn't like his baby girl. Therefore, I spent time with Ianto. He spent equal time with me and Sam. I loved him more than anyone else. "Spot, I'm gonna go have some alone time. I need to think." He nodded and I went into the living room area. I passed Jack and Sam in some serious lip-lock and I sat down on the couch.

Why did dad not like me as much as he liked Sam? Actually, it didn't seem like he was all that worried about me while I was missing. Ianto had nearly crushed my rib cage in a massive hug when I was found but dad didn't do anything more than a very quick one armed hug.

"What's up your ass, Brittani?" I turned and glared at my sister.


	15. Chapter 15

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 15

Point of View: Sammy Harkness

"Don't give me that look and anwser the question," I said. It felt a bit awkward to talk to her with Cowboy pressed against me, but I couldn't get him to move. "What's with the stick up your ass?"

"I want to go home," She said.

I looked at Cowboy and kissed him quickly before walking over to my sister. He left the room to leave us alone while we talked. "I know you want to go home. I want to go home to. But until we can find our way home or dad finds us, we're stuck. We gotta make the most of it. Have a little fun, sis. You may as well."

With that I got up and walked off to give her some space. Cowboy was waiting /right/ outside the door.

"I feels bad. I'm keepin yous two from findin your ways home," He looked down.

"You're not distracting me. You're just…" How do I word this? "You're helping prove to Brittani that she needs to loosen up and have a bit of fun while we're here." He leaned down to kiss me and I leaned away. "I'd love to, but I have find out if anyone saw Brittani land when she showed up here."

"Right," he nodded. "Crutchy told me wheres he found her. Come on, lets go." He held out his hand and I took. He then led me out of the building and down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 15

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

I should have told her what was really on my mind. How come she got more attention from dad? Sure she wasn't kidnapped but I thought Dad would like to spend time with me since I had been gone for years. But no; Sam was more important.

I sighed and willed myself not to cry. Why did Dad act like that? Was I not a good enough daughter as Sam was? Damn. Life sucks when you're the baby of the family.

Soon, Sam came back and I glared at her again. "What is up outr ass this time?" she demanded.

"Right now, you." I dead panned.

"What the fuck did I do?" Sam asked angrily.

"I'll tell you what I have been bottling up since I was found! I am pissed that Dad prefers you over me! When I was found, all he fucking did was give me a one armed hug! And he barely spends time with me! I would have thought he would want to spend time with his youngest daughter after she had been missing, but no! My older sister is clearly much more important! How would you like it if Dad had ignored you and spent all of his time with me?" I ranted. She stared at me in shock. I had never yelled at her like that. I don't think I had ever raised my voice at her at all.

Suddenly, the bottled-up emotions came flooding over me and I just burst into tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 17

POV: Sammy Harkness

Brittani cried for about 30 minutes and then she fell asleep. I laid her on the couch and then Cowboy and I snuck out of the room.

I only knew of one reason Dad spent so much time with me: I'm like him. I look like him and act like him. And we've always been so close. Brittani was different, somehow. But that's the only reason I could think of as to way dad spent more time with me.

But that wasn't important. What was important was finding a way home for Brittani.

"Sos what's next?" Cowboy asked. I looked at him. I didn't know! I had no clue how to get home! Or to make contact with dad!

"I don't know," I said. "I usually have an answer for everything, but this time I just… Don't know… I have no idea how to get home and that scares me."

Cowboy pulled me into and I buried my face in his shoulder. I wasn't used to having no answers. I wasn't used to being scared. I had no clue about anything and I was scared. Cowboy was the only thing keeping me on my feet and the only reason I was /acting/ brave was so Brittani wouldn't panic.

"I knows you can comes up with somethin'," Cowboy rubbed my back. "I may not have known yous for very long, but I's got faith in yous, Rush."

I looked up at him, my vision slightly blurred by tears I was forcing back, and kissed him.

"Don't put faith into someone who's faithless," I said. "It never helps the situation."

He gave a small smile and hugged me close. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He had turned into my rock.

I sighed. "What am I going to do…"


	18. Chapter 18

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 18

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

I woke up soon and I hear Jack comforting Sam. I huffed. I really don't like my sister right now. Let her suffer. I sure don't give a crap. I needed some air. I threw the window open and climbed out. I breathed deeply as I walked around. I wasn't scared that I was trapped in 1899. I was happy. I never really liked Cardiff since the only two people who truly knew me was Owen and Ianto. Sam may be my sister but she didn't know the real me. I'm tougher than she thinks. I'm not the helpless baby girl.

I stopped and looked around. I had been wandering subconsciously and I didn't know where I was. Crap. I guess I'm stuck here for now. I sat down and sighed. I think I knew why I was always seen as the helpless daughter of Jack Harkness. It was because I was more emotional than Sam and Dad. I wasn't afraid to show my emotions and I never tried to act tough.

I wondered if Dad was missing me at all. I doubted it since he didn't seem to have missed me while I was missing. I knew Ianto and Owen were missing me. They loved me and I loved them back.

I felt a huge wave of guilt as I thought about what I had said to Sam. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I did love her dearly but she took up so much of dad's time. I just wanted to be able to spend time with dad too. I know I had Ianto but sometimes it just wasn't enough.

Suddenly, I was pulled into an alley was and let's just say I lost something to two unknown men.

_Drama time! Read and review._


	19. Chapter 19

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 19

POV: Sam Harkness

Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Dad was going to kill me if he found out I lost Brittani! I had all of Cowboy's newsie friends helping me find her. Cowboy was following me.

"Brittani! Where are you?" Were the words that echoed through the city.

I found her. She was in a dark alley way, hurt, and with two tough looking guys. I yanked one off her and punched him. His friend grabbed me from behind and Cowboy kicked him in the side. I was let go and fell to the ground, quickly jumping up and beating one of the guys into unconsciousness. Cowboy took care of the other.

I threw Brittani over my shoulder and we ran back to the lodging house, laying her on the sofa. She was unconscious but alive. I breathed a sigh of relief.

She eventually came to. I made sure everything was okay and then sent her to bed.

I sat next to Cowboy, who decided that wasn't where he wanted me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Yous okay, Rush?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, just a bit tired."

"You should sleep," He whispered in my ear and then rubbed my back.

I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep in his arms. He carried me upstairs and to our bed.

I woke early morning, hungry, and realized I didn't remember when I last ate. I carefully got out of bed so I didn't wake Cowboy, and snuck downstairs.

Kloppy was in the kitchen.

"Mornin'," He said. I gave a weak, half-awake smile. "They named you 'Rush' right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Question," Kloppy looked at me. "Can you cook?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "I love to cook."

Blink was the first person downstairs about an hour later, followed by Crutchy, Brittani, and Cowboy. Then one by one, everyone else trickled down the stairs.

The boys kept saying how the food was delicious when in actuality, it was just eggs and bacon.

"Seriously," Cowboy said. "I'm in love. She's can cook /and/ she's a goods kisser."

"I'll admit," Crutchy said. "It's good, but yous is the only who knows about the kissin', Jack."

"And it'll stays that ways or I'll be mad!" Cowboy grinned.

I laughed. "Really guys, it's nothing. I'm a better baker than chef. Only reason I know how to cook is because my dad can't cook for the life of him, and Ianto's not always there to feed us."

"It's true," Brittani said. "Dad can't cook for beans."

We all looked at Brittani.

"Hey," Crutchy said. "We's was all very worried about you last night. You okay?"


	20. Chapter 20

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 18

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

I sighed. I might as well tell the truth. "Those boys took something I was unwilling to give away."

Blink was pissed. No question there. "THEY VIOLATED YOU?" He demanded. I nodded. Everyone was on their feet in an instant.

"Why didn't you say something last night, Baby?" Blink asked.

"I had other things on my mind." I admitted. Suddenly, I heard Ianto's voice in my head.

_Where is Brittani and Sam? What happened to them? Oh man Jack is gonna freak out! _ Oh my god! Ianto and I could still talk to each other via telepathy.

_Ianto! _ I thought back to him.

_Holy crap! Brittani, where are you? Where's Sam? Are you two girls alright? _He asked frantically.

_Ianto, Sam and I are fine. We were sucked into the Rift and we ended up in 1899 New York City. We're staying with some of the newsboys here. _I said, trying to calm him down.

_Thank god! Jack is worried sick. _

_More worried about Sam? _ I asked bitterly.

_No! He's worried about both of you! He keeps yelling at everyone because he thinks you two are in the wreckage of the HUB!... _There was a couple beats of silence. _Does Sam still have her VM? If she does, she can use it to talk to Jack and figure out how to get you two home?_

_I don't know, _I said. _Let me check._

"Hey Sam," I asked. "Do you still have your VM?"

"Shit!" She yelled, glancing at her blank wrist.


	21. Chapter 21

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 21

POV: Sam Harkness

"What's wrong, Rush?" Cowboy said. "And what's a 'VM'?"

"It's a vortex manipulator," I explained. "It's a leather strap I wear on my arm and it lights up and stuff. I can use it to travel the universe… And talk to dad through time! I haven't seen it since before the Rift acted up!"

Brittani was silent for a few beats before looking at me again. "Ianto said they've gone through all the rubble and its not there. It must have fallen off when you landed or something."

"We have to find it!" I made a bee-line for the door and Cowboy stopped me.

"Someone might have taken it by nows," He said.

"I don't care!" I shouted. "I need it! I'll take it back! I can use it to get home!"

"Would bein' stuck heres be that bad to yous?"

I made him mad. Crap! I stood there. Dumbstruck for a moment. No clue as to what I should stay.

"I… I… Uh… What I mean is… I don't know!" A few tears fell down my face. "I want to go home! I miss my dad! I miss Ianto! I miss Cardiff!"

"But would it really be that bad to be stuck heres!"

"Just let me go so I can find my VM!"

"Not until yous answer me's!"

I pushed past him and ran for the front door but he had me pinned to the wall crying before I could get out.

"I knows that yous wants to go home," He said calmly. "But yous is makin me feel bad when you won't answer my question. Makes me think yous don't like me."

"I didn't say that," I said through the tears. "I just… I… I'm… I just want to assure dad that I'm okay and try to get home… I never thought I'd meet someone like you and become torn between going home and staying here… It's a tie between being with my dad and… Staying here with you…"

Cowboy pulled me into a tight hug and let me cry for a bit before wiping my tears away.

"Let's go find this thing yous need, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I need to talk to dad and that's the only way."

"Okay," He stood and pulled me up. "Come on, guys. Lets help dem find dis thing."

And the newsies became helpful again. By helping us search for my VM.


	22. Chapter 22

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 22

Point of View: Brittani Harkness

_Sam lost her VM. She's also torn between going home and staying here. She found a boyfriend. _

_Oh, Jack isn't gonna like this. _

Spot came along suddenly and looked pissed. "Spot what's wrong?"

"You're sister is dead set on you girls going home and having me lose you!" he exclaimed.

"Spot, Sam and I don't belong here. We belong in Britain." I tried to reason with him. He had me pinned against the wall and kissed me fiercely.

"I can't lose yous, Baby. I am in love with yous. I have never felt this way towards a goil before and I don't want to lose yous so soon." He admitted. I hugged him and cried.

"I don't want to leave you Spot. But I can't just abandon my family. They're my life. Please Spot. It's bad enough that I have to leave. Please don't make this any harder."

He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry. Am I allowed to spend time with yous while I still can?"

"Of course. I'd been insulted if you weren't."

He chuckled and kissed me again. I heard my sister clearing her throat but I ignored her.


	23. Chapter 23

**From now on, all odd number chapters will be in both Sam and Ianto's perspective. God forbid we ever add Jack!**

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 23

**Sam:**

"Brittani! We need to find my VM so I can talk to dad and decide how we're going to go about this!"

"Maybe I don't want to leave!" She screamed.

"I've thought of that, too, okay? I'm facing the same problem you are right now. I don't exactly want to leave either! Now come on."

"Fine!" And she followed.

It took three hours to finally find my VM.

**Ianto:**

_What do you mean Sam found a boyfriend? _I asked Brittani while I cleaned a cut on Jack's face.

_One of the newsboys is named Jack Kelly- or 'Cowboy'- and they keep makin' out. Guess they like eachother. _How was I expected to explain this to Jack? His baby girl and- as he calls her when its just me and him in the room- his precious little redhead aren't sure they want to come home. _Don't tell dad, please?_

_I have to, Brittani. He already thinks I'm hiding things. _What with this mental link Brittani and I share and what not. No clue how Brittani and I are linked mentally, but we are. _I can't keep lying to him._

_Please? Buy us some time?_

_I can try. But be quick! Otherwise he'll nag and nag and nag and knowing me, I'll cave._

_We'll go as fast as we can. Thanks Ianto. Love you._

_Yeah, yeah, love you, too._

"So?" Jack asked again, impatiently. "How are they? Are they alright? Are they somewhere we can get to easily?"

"Calm down, Jack," I said. "Brittani's capable of making sure Sam doesn't explode and Sam's- well- you're child- without a doubt. They'll be fine until we can get to them."

"Keep in contact with them," He ordered.

I nodded. "Now stop giving orders and hold still."

**Sam:**

"Where is it?"

"Calm down, Rush," Cowboy said for the 8,000th time.

"I'll calm down when I can talk to dad! Baby! You find it?"


	24. Chapter 24

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 24

I sighed. Dad was actually worried about me and not just Sam? That's weird. I took Sam's VM from Blink who had found it and gave it to Sam. "Here you go sis."

"Thank God!" she exclaimed. I sighed. Now it was only a matter of time before we were heading home. Cardiff wasn't really home to me though, mainly because Owen and Ianto were my only friends there who truly knew me.

Spot came up to me and dragged me outside. "Baby girl, you don't want to go back, do you?" he guessed.

I shook my head. "No. I want to stay here. I love it here."

Spot suddenly smirked. "I gots an idea. Tonight, while Rush's sleepin', you pack your things. Then, yous and I will go to Brooklyn." He suggested. I smiled.

"I love that idea."

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

I made sure that Sam was asleep before I snuck out of the Lodging House and Spot walked with me to Brooklyn. I smiled. I was free and I wasn't going back.


	25. Chapter 25

Rule Change for New York

Chapter 25

**Sam**

Cowboy woke me up that morning in a panic. At first I just glared at him for waking me as I waited for everything to focus. Then I started to listen to what he was telling me.

"Baby's gone, Rush," He said.

Shit…

"She thinks we're going home. I still haven't talked to dad," I sat up. "We need to find her and I need to talk to dad."

Just then my VM started to yell at me. Dad…

**Ianto**

I rolled my eyes as Jack continued to pester me.

"Where are they?" He shouted.

"I don't know, and shouting at me is not going to help!" I shot him a look and he stopped himself from shouting again. Instead he sat on the sofa and messed with his VM. Trying to get ahold of Sam, no doubt.

"Sammy?" He said. "Sammy, can you hear me? Please say you can…"

There was a few minutes of silence when suddenly Sam answered him.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. Where's your sister."

"I don't know. I got up this morning and she was gone."

"Where are you?"

"New York. 1899."

"Stay there, we're coming to get you and we'll find your sister."

"Dad, wait… Brittani obviously doesn't want to leave… And I'm not sure I want to either…"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I want my daughters where I can see them."

He wouldn't let her argue. He cut out the connection and got up, ordering everyone to gather around and next thing any of us know, we're no longer in 21st century Cardiff.

**Sam**

I knew when they had arrived in New York. My VM goes off when another has gotten within a certain proximity from me.

"Someone needs to find them and bring them here so I can talk to dad before we try to find my sister," I told Cowboy.

And he sent some of the newsies in groups to find them. sn


	26. Chapter 26

Brittani Harkness

I was walking around Brooklyn when all of a sudden, I saw Racetrack Higgins. I tried to hide but he spotted me. Damn.

"Baby! There you are! Rush has been worried about you and your family's here! Come on!" With that he grabbed my arm.

"Damn it race! Let me go!" I was being pulled back to being second place to Sam.

As soon as Sam saw me, she ran over and higged me, something she never did. "Sam! Off!" she let go in confusion.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.  
>"I am not going home!" I yelled. "I am sick of dad paying attention to just you! You really think I enjoy being ignored. All I fucking got when he found me was a one armed hug, no 'Thank God you're ok Liz!' Ianto lied when he said dad was worried about both of us! If he had to pick between one of us, he would pick you with no fucking hesitation!" I was sobbing at this point.<p>

I heard Kid Blink yelling that he found the others and I frowned. I did NOT want to see Dad. I tried to walk off but Sam grabbed my arm. Fuck.


End file.
